


I Want to Burn Myself into Your Memory

by Writingtea98



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy has a crush, Billy is in love, Bottom Steve Harrington, Fluff, Harringrove, Idiots in Love, Insecure Billy Hargrove, It's pretty much love making, Light Dirty Talk, Love Confession, M/M, Missionary Position, Post-Season 2, Praise Kink, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve is in love, Top Billy Hargrove, steve has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingtea98/pseuds/Writingtea98
Summary: That’s right Pretty Boy, I’ll make sure I’m the best you’ve ever fucking had and the best you’ll ever get.Because Billy knew what they were doing had a time limit.They’ll graduate and Billy will leave this shit hole of a town and go back to Cali. Steve will probably fall in love and marry some stuck up broad, have a couple of kids and do the whole small-town-white-picket-fence bullshit. But when Steve's lying in bed next to his wife, he wants Steve to see his face, wants him to think of Billy as the best lay of his life. And maybe, in the back of Billy’s mind, where he doesn’t like to go often because that’s where the scary thoughts reside.He really wants Steve to think of him as the one that got away.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~a shortish, self-indulgent piece with minimal editing and no beta. It is what it is and I'm really happy with it.it's mushy as fuck btw.





	I Want to Burn Myself into Your Memory

Billy let out a deep groan as he gripped one hand on to the top of the headboard while his other hand gripped one of Steve’s spread thighs. He rocked slow and deep into the other’s body, just revealing in the way Steve felt. Every fucking time they did this it felt like the first time. Intoxicating and surreal. Billy just couldn’t get enough of it. He drank Steve in like he was a dehydrated man on a deserted island and Steve was the last bit of purified water.

Fuck, when had he gotten so goddamn corny?

Probably about the same time this whole thing, whatever the fuck it was, started. After he had apologized for that night at the Byers’ and stopped trying to antagonize Steve the two had started hanging out more and more. Billy was still an asshole, of course, he was, but what he came to find out is that Steve could give it right back. Soon what they had evolved into friendly banter on the court, and light-hearted bickering when they shared cigarettes in the parking lot waiting for the nerd squad during AV club.

Then Steve had invited Billy over for pizza and beer, then one night they’d kissed, then another night they had exchanged blow jobs, and on another night, they’d finally gone all the way. Now two months later they were here.

Steve below Billy with his head thrown back, eyes scrunched and mouth open as moans and gasps fell from his lips, looking absolutely blissed out. And goddamn it if Billy didn’t think it was breathtaking.

“Oh, fuck Billy!”

“Yeah, baby? You like being fucked like this? Feeling every inch of me?” He emphasized this with a particularly hard thrust chuckling lowly when he drew a loud gasp, almost like a squeak from the older boy.

Steve opened his eyes and looked up at Billy, a pretty flush dusting his cheeks and neck. He looked at Billy in that way that fooled him into thinking he was something special. Steve gave a smile and brought his hand up to Billy’s chest, lightly running his nails down to his abdomen.

“That all ya got Hargrove?”

Billy felt his stomach flip and his skin set on fire in the wake of Steve’s nails. This guy would fucking kill Billy, and he wouldn’t mind at all.

Not one to back down from a challenge, especially one from Steve, Billy let go of the headboard and grabbed Steve’s other thigh. He spread him wide and without saying anything he picked up the pace but kept the thrusts hard and deep. A wide toothy grin spreading on his face when Steve’s eyes snapped shut again and his mouth went back to hanging open. That’s right Pretty Boy, I’ll make sure I’m the best you’ve ever fucking had and the best you’ll ever get.

Because Billy knew what they were doing had a time limit, knew that the time will come and this will end. They’ll graduate and Billy will leave this shit hole of a town and go back to Cali. Steve will get a job curtesy of his dad and probably fall in love and marry some stuck up broad, have a couple of kids and do the whole small-town-white-picket-fence bullshit. But because Billy is a petty asshole and never liked the idea of being forgotten, he’ll make damn sure Steve will remember him years from now. When he’s lying in bed next to his wife, he wants Steve to see his face, wants him to think of Billy as the best lay of his life. And maybe, in the back of Billy’s mind, where he doesn’t like to go often because that’s where the scary thoughts reside. He _really_ wants Steve to think of him as the one that got away.

Billy feels Steve’s legs begin to shake in his grip and sees the way his back is arching, and hands are fisting into the sheets, telltale signs that this beauty is just about there. This is one of the best parts Billy thinks, when Steve is on the edge and just completely falling apart. Because then Steve relies on Billy- _trusts_ Billy- to piece him back together.

“You gonna cum for me sweetheart?”

“Fuck- yes! Billy! Please!”

“Fucking love when you ask all pretty. When you’re gagging for it. You’re so fucking hot, Pretty Boy, fucking perfect.” And Steve fucking preens at that, he just loves when Billy showers him in saccharine words.

The younger boy moves his hips faster, driven by the sounds Steve is making and feels beads of sweat rolling down his back. He takes a hand and wraps it around Steve’s cock and begins stroking it in time with his thrusts. Steve doesn’t last long after that, he inhales sharply and his hips that were rocking to meet Billy’s suddenly stutter and his stomach is tightening as he finishes over his abdomen with a loud, drawn-out groan. Billy follows soon after, thrusts not lightening up as he fucks Steve through his climax until he too finishes with his own deep groan, eyebrows pinching together and hand squeezing Steve’s thigh tighter.

They both seem to turn into jelly. Heavy breathing the only sound in the room as Billy slumps on top of Steve with his head resting in the crook of the older boy’s neck. His body tingles when he feels Steve’s arms come to wrap around his body and his fingers trace random patterns into the skin on his shoulder. They lay like that for a moment until Billy becomes too heavy for Steve and he rolls over next to him on the bed, tossing the condom into the trash and reaching for a shirt off the floor. He’s not sure whose it is and doesn’t really care as he starts wiping Steve’s stomach clean of the mess. Billy can feel Steve watching him as he does so, and he’s not prepared for what he hears Steve say and he looks up at him quickly with furrowed brows and lips parted in shock.

“What did you say?”

“I love... you” Steve repeats and his cheeks flush and he looks nervous and almost panicked like he might have made a mistake. “You don’t have to say it back or whatever!” He says quickly. “I just…” He pauses and swallows thickly and looks away unable to meet Billy’s stare now. “I just really wanted you to know… _that_. I love you, like really fucking love you.”

Billy just looks at Steve and feels his skin prickling, and not in that electrifying, good way like when Steve touches him. His fingertips feel cold and his gut feels heavy suddenly. Knows this feeling, knows it all too well. It comes when he’s feeling too vulnerable or too weak. Like when Neil comes barging into his room with fire in his eyes and his fists balled or when the school councillor back in Cali tried to ask him if everything was okay at home. Fight or flight, fight or flight, that’s what this feeling was. An involuntary response to a threat of survival. Billy clenches his jaw and has harsh words that he knows he’ll regret on the tip of his tongue as he turns his head to look back at Steve but then he stops.

Steve’s looking at him, with that look on his face again, the one that Billy thinks makes a fool of him, but for the first time, Billy thinks that maybe he wasn’t being fooled.  
Something kind of clicks in Billy’s head, he doesn’t know how to explain it or where this sudden courage is coming from. But before he can ruin this with lashing out or running away, Billy takes a leap and instead crashes his mouth on to Steve’s. It’s anything but graceful, it’s a desperate clash of lips and teeth. He tries, tries so hard to translate everything he wishes he could say, everything he feels into this kiss and hopes that Steve gets it. He pulls away just a bit, their foreheads are pressed together, and their breath mingles in the short space between their lips. When Billy opens his eyes again, he sees the most dazzling smile on Steve’s face and his heart could fucking soar with how light it feels. Because Steve gets it, of course he fucking gets it.

And now Billy isn’t afraid of being the one that got away anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE COMMAS ,,,,,,,,


End file.
